


[SAVE FISH]

by goghwrite



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, i'm a fishkeeping nerd and i had to write this, it's really short whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goghwrite/pseuds/goghwrite
Summary: Hank and Connor head to the pet store to get some dog food for Sumo. Connor sees a rather familiar-looking fish.





	[SAVE FISH]

The pet store's automatic doors slid open, and Connor followed Hank inside. Noise filled the air; he could hear birds chattering, aquariums humming, and dogs barking.

"Alright, dog food... this way," said Hank, squinting at the signs above each aisle. They walked over to some shelves lined with dog food and other supplies. Hank glanced over the different bags and knelt down to tug one off the bottom shelf. Curious, Connor scanned it.

[COMPLETE NUTRITION ADULT DOG FOOD | LARGE BREED | INGREDIENTS:]

"Hey Connor," Hank's voice interrupted his focus. "Can you tell me what's in this? I don't wanna give Sumo any old garbage."

"Sure thing, Hank," said Connor, bending down to see the bag closer. "There's a high protein content, natural ingredients, and absolutely no garbage. Unlike that burger you ate at Chicken Feed yesterday." He met Hank's eyes with a smirk.

"Heh," Hank chuckled. He stood up. "I'm gonna grab a cart, you just stay here."

Connor watched Hank make his way towards the entrance. After a moment he looked around, clasping his hands idly. To his left was a wall of glowing blue aquariums. Schools of tropical fish flitted around in colorful displays.

A tank of small, bright orange fish with shimmering blue stripes caught Connor's eye. He walked up to the glass, leaning in a bit to get a good look inside. He focused on one of the fish, the most vibrant of the bunch.

[SPECIES: DWARF GOURAMI | SEX: MALE]

Connor had seen a fish like this one before. On his first mission. It was on the floor, dying, until he picked it up and put it back in its tank. He'd thought nothing of it at the time. Just putting something back where it belonged. But now he thought of it. He realized he had shown _empathy_ back then.

"Connor! What're you doing, let's go," Hank called from behind him, pushing a shopping cart with the dog food in it. He walked up to his side. The yellow light reflected on the glass from Connor’s LED quickly changed back to blue.

"I was just... looking at the fish," he said. He turned and took a step back to stand beside Hank in front of the fish tanks. Hank raised an eyebrow, seeming intrigued.

"Well, I can get you one if you want," he suggested. Connor was surprised.

"Are you sure, Hank?" He said. "We'd need to buy a few things. It could get expensive."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Hank waved nonchalantly. "Just tell me what you need."

* * *

"Transaction complete. Your total is $142.90," Said the cashier. In their cart was everything he needed: an aquarium kit with a tank, heater, and filter, fish food, some plants and gravel, and some water care products. And the dog food, of course. Hank pushed the cart out of the store with Connor walking beside him, holding the plastic bag containing his new fish.

Cautiously, Connor placed the bag in the passenger seat of Hank's car before helping him load everything else into the trunk.

"Thank you for buying me all of this, Lieutenant," He said as they got into the car.

"Aw, well, as long as you take good care of it. You gonna give it a name?" Hank prompted. Connor looked down at the bag in his lap. The fish darted with every jolt of the car, flashing its blue stripes.

[NO NAME] [FLASH] **[DEWEY]** [DANIEL]

"His name is Dewey," Connor replied.

"Dewey, huh? What made you think of that?"

"I..." Connor paused and squinted at the floor. "I don't know. I just thought of it."

As the car left the parking lot Connor held the bag securely on his lap. He looked out the window and a soft smile grew on his face.


End file.
